


Friendship

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Jensen get Jared to tell him what's been bothering his young friend? Will things change forever when Jared finally does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

Jensen shut and locked his apartment door after stepping inside behind Jared. They were finally back in Vancouver after a fun, but long convention. They were both exhausted, and Jensen wanted nothing more than to fall into his bed and crash until his wake up call for their late morning shoot the next day. 

Somehow, he didn't think things were going to go according to that plan because his best friend had that “something's really bothering me but I'm trying not to let it show” expression on his face, the one very few people aside from Jensen could ever pick up on. The one that Jensen would never let slide again because it left Jared in such a bad frame of mind the only time he did let it go.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed two colas as Jared took a seat on the couch. When Jensen returned, he knew something was wrong. Jared was staring at the TV, but he hadn't even bothered to turn it on. That was truly unlike Jared Padalecki.

Jensen handed Jared his drink and sat down beside him. “What's wrong, Padalecki? And do not say nothing is because I know you better than that.”

“Yeah, there's something bothering me, but it really is nothing. I don't even know why it's bothering me,” Jared said. “It'll go away eventually. I know you're exhausted. Go on to bed, and I'll crash soon.”

“If it bothers you, it's not nothing. When has holding anything in ever been your thing? It only makes it harder for you to deal with. You know I'm here. You know you can talk to me. You know it stays between us.”

“I know that, Shackles, and I appreciate it. It's just so damned petty, and I don't want you to think less of me because of it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? You know that would never happen.”

Jared turned his head and stared out the balcony doors into the dark Vancouver night. “It's embarrassing, okay? It's just embarrassing, man. It's petty and childish, and I can't believe I'm really letting it bother me.”

“I can't believe what I'm hearing right now, but okay. If you won't talk to me about it, why not call Gen? That's what wives are for. Besides awesome sex, that is,” Jensen said with a leer that was guaranteed to get a smile out of Jared.

It worked, but only barely. Jared's smile was small and dim.

“Okay, now I'm getting worried,” Jensen said as he turned more toward his friend. “You always perk up when we joke about sex.”

“Is Misha a better friend than I am?” Jared blurted out.

“Hell, no! Jay? Man, what are you talking about?” Jensen asked. Now he was really worried. Jared had never asked him anything like this before. “I have never had a better friend than you.”

“It's just, over the last few weeks, there's been a lot of people talking about what good friends you two are and how I'm not Misha. It makes me wonder if he's a better friend, if maybe I hold you back. Like maybe you stick around to take care of me like Dean does Sam.”

“Jay, you are one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. How you can be so dumb is beyond me,” Jensen said. He held up his hand when Jared started to speak and continued. 

“First, the only reason there's more talk about anything between Misha and me is because of the you are not alone campaign. There is no basis for it in any reality not related to business. That's all it is.

“Second, you do not hold me back. If anything, idiot, you make me better. You taught me how to open up and be myself no matter if I'm not what people expect. You taught me how to have fun and still be committed to the task. You make me want to be the best man I can be.

“Third, Dean does not stick around to take care of Sam. He sticks around because he loves his brother. He takes care of Sam the best he can because he loves his brother. You're my best friend, and I will always have your back, no matter what. Same as Dean will for Sam.

“So whatever you're thinking, stop. I spend my time with the people I most want to be with. I’m here, with you, because I want to be. If I wanted to be spending time with Misha or anyone else, I would be,” Jensen said.

Jared nodded his head, but there was no real relief in his eyes. “I guess I just need to get some sleep,” he said as he stood up. “See ya tomorrow. Goodnight.” Jared walked down the hall to his bedroom, the guest room he always slept in when he was too tired to go to his own apartment, and shut the door.

Jensen knew from experience that depression could put false and frightening ideas in a person's head. That's something he had helped Jared through before. This felt different. It felt deeper, like Jared hadn't told him the whole problem. He prayed Jared didn't hold it in too long and end up crashing again.

Jensen finished his drink and went to bed.

 

The next day at work, Jared was close to his old self. He was joking on the location set between takes and talking to fans when there was a long enough break. It wasn't until Phil called lunch that things got weird.

Jared and Jensen were laughing at a con photo that Jared had found on twitter when Misha walked over to them. “Hey, guys, wanna grab some lunch?”

Jared's eyes instantly shut down, but Jensen doubted anyone else could see it.

“No, man, maybe next time. I'm gonna face time with my boys while I've got a few minutes. Y'all have fun, though,” Jared said and started walking away.

“Wait, Jay, I thought,” Jensen said, but Jared just kept walking. “Damn, we were supposed to finalize the next AKF shirt sale during lunch,” Jensen said.

“Well, maybe he decided to put it off again,” Misha said. “Let's go grab a bite. We can talk about our next campaign launch.”

“Misha, I told you, do whatever you want with the campaign. I don't care. Just don't pull that stalker crap again. It bothered too many people, including me,” Jensen said. “I'm going to see what's wrong with Jared.”

Misha fumed as Jensen followed the younger man.

Jensen caught up to Jared just as he was flopping into the seat of the SUV and pulling out his phone. “Jared, what's up? We had plans for lunch, man. Why'd you just dump me like that?” he asked.

“I thought you might want to have lunch with Misha. I can't deal with a crowd right now so I figured I’d see my boys,” Jared said.

Jensen pushed at Jared's arm and said, “Move your big ass over,” as he climbed into the SUV with Jared and closed the door. “You and I had plans. Did you really think I would ditch you to have lunch with someone else?”

“No. I figured you'd ask him to join us, and I didn't feel like...hell, I just don't feel like having him pushed in my face right now,” Jared huffed. “Go have lunch with your friend. It's okay, Shackles. I'll see you after.”

“It's okay? It's okay that my best friend ditches me when we had plans? I don't think that's okay at all,” Jensen said.

“I didn't want to ditch you, Jensen. I just don't want to have lunch with Collins, and I figured you did.”

“Well, you figured wrong, Sasquatch.”

For the first time since Jensen had caught up to him, Jared looked him in the eye. “You don't have to say that because you feel sorry for me.”

“Exactly why would I be feeling sorry for you? You're a handsome, intelligent, talented man with a wonderful wife, two adoring sons, and a best friend who cares enough to kick your ass when you refuse to see what right the hell is right in front of you. So see that I’m here because I want to be, or get your too tall ass out of this SUV and get it kicked,” Jensen growled.

That got the intended result. Jared laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes and was holding his side because it had started to hurt. Jensen grinned like a Cheshire cat. “That's more like it.”

When Jared calmed down, he looked at Jensen and said, “I won't be mad, you know, if you have lunch with Misha.”

“If you were working on a different location or back at the lot, I probably would have lunch with Misha, as well as half the crew. But you are here, and I'd prefer to have lunch with my best friend.” 

Jensen reached over the seat and pulled up the cooler he had packed that morning. He pulled out turkey sandwiches, cheese, crackers, and bottled water and split the haul between them. 

“When did you get this together and why?” Jared asked.

“I did it while you were in the shower this morning, and I did it because I know you. With Misha on this shoot, I kind of figured you'd pull back today. I wasn't about to let that happen,” he grinned.

Jared chuckled and shook his head, “I'm sorry, Jensen. I know it's petty and childish. I don't know why I feel this way. I just don't want you to put other friendships to the side because of me.”

“Jay, I told you, if I want to spend my time with someone, I do. The only three people I’d spend time with before you are JJ, Tom, and Shep. Now, shut up and eat your lunch before Phil calls us back.” 

Jensen pushed against Jared's shoulder and unwrapped his sandwich. Jared pushed back and unwrapped his. The boys ate and laughed their way through the rest of their lunch.

 

“You didn't say Danneel,” Jared said after they had cleaned their dinner dishes and settled in front of the TV to watch, or more accurately, fall asleep during a movie.

“Huh?” Jensen asked. As far as he could see, that statement came out of left field.

“You said the kids were the only ones you'd choose to spend time with before me, but you didn't say Danneel.”

Fuck. Jensen scrambled to come up with something to cover that little misstep. “Well, I figured our wives would be a given for both of us,” Jensen said, relieved that he could still think on his feet.

“Okay,” Jared said. He took a swallow of his beer. “Then wouldn't the kids be a given, too?”

Shit. “Dude, there's a movie on,” Jensen said with an eye roll. Deflection was always a good response. Maybe. He brought the bottle to his lips and tried not to down the entire beer.

“Are things okay with you and Danni? I'm asking because, if you've got more important things on your mind than my childish worries, you should tell me to shut my mouth and grow up,” Jared said.

Jensen did down his beer this time. “I'm thinking about asking Danni for a divorce.”

“What? Jensen! Why didn't you tell me things are that bad?” Jared asked. “I know we both married for professional reasons, but I didn't realize things aren't good for you guys.”

“Things are the same, man. It's no better and no worse than it was from the start. I just want something more. I may never get to have it, but I’ll never even have the chance at it if I’m stuck in a business marriage. The only two things that have stopped me from asking already are JJ and what it would do to your career.”

“My career? What does my career have to do with you getting a divorce?”

“There are rumors about us already. Have been from the start, I know, but a divorce will only make that worse for you, too.”

Jared smacked Jensen upside the head. “Don't you dare put my career before your own happiness. If you're ready to move on from Danni, then do it.”

“Asshat! That hurt!” Jensen lied as he rubbed his head with one hand and smacked Jared in the arm with the other. “If he wins, I win. If I win, he wins. Sound familiar? It's the truth, Jay. If I divorce Danni, the PR fallout is going to spill over right in your lap.”

“I don't care about that, Jensen. I care about your happiness. I'll deal with the fallout.”

“Yeah, I know how you'll deal with it. You'll make jokes about me leaving her for you to take the spotlight off me.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Man, that won't get you roles like Mission Impossible. It won't get you roles like The Notebook. Hell, it won't get you any roles at all.”

“I'm the one talking about not acting anymore after Supernatural. Remember? That kind of fallout doesn't bother me.”

“What happens if you change your mind later and you can't get a decent part for shit?”

“I'm not changing my mind, man. You? You're like a damn fine wine. You get better and better with age. I don't. If I stay in or come back to the industry, it will be behind the camera in the producers chair. Negative PR due to sexual orientation rumors won't affect any producing ambitions I have.”

“No, Jay, I still don't like it.”

“You'd rather be miserable? Besides, if I can't take a little heat to help my best friend, what kind of friend am I?”

“Jay,” Jensen started, but Jared hushed him.

“I'm not saying you should do it, Jensen. I'm certainly not saying you shouldn't. I’m saying make that decision for you. Let me worry about me, okay?”

“You're serious?” Jensen stated more than asked.

“I am. Look, we have a break next week. Go home and talk to Danni about it. Do not think even once about fallout landing on me. This is you and her, no one else. Okay?”

“Okay. This is why, you know?”

“Why what?

“Why you're my best friend. Not one other person I know would not tell me to hold off until it wouldn't affect them. You're always putting everyone else first.”

“Not everyone.”

Jensen waited for Jared to elaborate, but he just turned his attention back to the movie. Jensen took the hint and returned his eyes to the TV, but his brain was still on the fact that, once again, he had to fight his feelings. Jared Padalecki was going to be the death of him before it was over with.

 

The rest of the week was irritating for Jensen because he was working mainly with guests and Misha. He only got to spend an hour or so a day with Jared before he passed out at night. When he did see Jared on set, his friend was still tense and reserved. No one else seemed to notice it, but no one else knew Jared as well as Jensen did. Only when they were home did Jared seem truly relaxed.

Finally, on the last day before break, he and Jared both got off early enough to eat dinner together.

“Jay,” Jensen said over the wonderful meal Jared had made them, “have you told me everything that's bothering you? Before you answer that question, do us both a favor and remember who you're talking to.”

“It's just something I have to deal with alone, Shackles.”

“There is nothing you have to deal with alone, man. That's what best friends are for, to help you deal with the shit life throws at you. I will do my best to help you with any damn thing that comes along. I really need you to know that.”

Jared hesitated so long that Jensen thought he wasn't going to answer. He finally said. “You're not the only one who wants something more in life. There's been a few times I’ve had to catch myself to keep from telling Gen that I’m leaving her.”

“Jay.” Jensen put his fork down on his plate.

“There's someone else I can't get off my mind, and it's driving me insane. Nothing's happened, but I can't say I’d walk away if it looked like something would.”

“I can't believe you haven't told me this, man.”

“Nothing to tell. I don't even know how I really feel yet. Even if I do feel something, those feelings will never be returned so it doesn't matter. I know I need to just keep my mouth shut, keep my wife and kids happy, and hope I can get my head together.”

“How long has this other person been on your mind, Jared?”

“A few years,” Jared mumbled.

“ A few what? A few years?” Jensen asked. He was floored. How could his best friend have been hung up on someone for years and he didn't know about it? He knew Jared better than anyone, or he thought he did, and he'd never even suspected.

“Yeah, a few years. I thought it would go away, but it just keeps getting stronger. Then when I thought I might lose your friendship to Misha, I nearly lost it,” Jared admitted. “I honestly don't think I could live without you in my life.

“I know we still work together, but look at this week. We've hardly seen each other for more than an hour or so at a time. You're too important to me, Jensen. I would not survive losing you.”

“Are you shitting me? Dude, I’d stalk your ass if you tried to get rid of me. I’m not going anywhere, now, after the show, after we retire. I will always be your best friend whether you like it or not.”

Jared gave a small, shy grin, “You really mean that, don't you?”

Jensen gave Jared a grin that could outshine the sun. “Wouldn't say it if I didn't.”

Jared's grin grew. “I think that's the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Good. Now if I could just help you with the rest as easily.”

Jared shook his head. “Like I said, there's nothing to help with. I don't have a chance anyway. There's no reason to break up my kids' home because my mind is fucked up.”

Jensen ran his hand over his face. He didn't know how he could do this, but he also didn't know how he couldn't. Jared needed him. That trumped everything. “Have you stopped to consider that things may not be as cut and dry as that? Maybe you don't have a chance because you're married. Maybe if you were single this other woman would be all over you.”

“That's another thing. It's the reason I know I don't have a chance. It's not a woman I keep thinking about. It's a man, a very straight man.”

Jensen had to swallow over the lump in his throat. “I didn't think you were really into men. I thought you had experimented and realized you're straight.”

“I thought I had. Does this change anything between us, man?”

“Yeah, it does. It gives me more ammunition to irritate the hell out of you when I'm losing at a video game,” Jensen grinned. 

Jared laughed. “So basically, I’m never going to hear the end of it, huh?”

“Asshole.”

“Hey, it's not my fault you suck at video games.” Jared laughed at Jensen's expression.

Jensen couldn't help laughing back. This was Jared the way he was supposed to be, happy and having fun.

“Jared, what makes you think he's straight?”

“He's married to a beautiful woman and has a child.”

“You're married to a beautiful woman and have two children.”

“He's never looked at a man that I’ve seen.”

“You've never looked at a man that I’ve seen. Who is this guy, anyway?”

“I'd rather not say.”

“Why not? Maybe I can scope him out for you.”

“That's why I’d rather not say.”

“I don't get to say whether or not he's good enough for you?” Jensen asked in mock anger.

“He's too good for me,” Jared nearly sighed, “but I’m not what he wants.”

“Then he's an idiot,” Jensen said and then wanted to slap himself. He went on as calmly as possible, “Anyone who's special enough to catch your attention is a lucky person. You're the best person, dad, and friend there is. There's no way you wouldn't make an amazing boyfriend.”

“According to some of our fans, you would know exactly what kind of boyfriend I am,” Jared teased.

“Our fans are only half crazy,” Jensen smiled. “You told me earlier this week that you care about my happiness. You think I don't care about yours? I’m not going to push you to make a move you're not comfortable with. Just know that you can talk to me about him as much or as little as you want, whenever you're ready.”

Jared smiled, “You're wrong. I'm not the best friend there is. You are.”

The boys finished dinner and crashed to watch a movie. They were leaning against each other sleeping less than an hour later.

 

Of course the boys got their families together over the holidays, as usual, but there was something profoundly different this year. The kids had a wonderful time, but the adults were much more subdued.

Genevieve told him later that, in an odd moment of female bonding, Danneel revealed that Jensen had filed for divorce. “She swears he's cheating on her, and she's afraid it's someone in Vancouver. You know him better than anyone, Jay. Is he cheating?”

“Jensen has been cheated on a couple of times and has sworn ever since that he would never hurt someone that way. When he's not on set, we're usually hanging out together. No, he's not cheating on her. Jensen doesn't even have the time to cheat on Danni in Vancouver,” Jared said honestly.

“You could both be cheating and covering for each other. Danni and I would never know,” Gen said.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Jared asked.

“Our marriage was never based on love, Jay, and I was fine with that. But, well, I can't tell you the last time I felt as though you even like me,” Gen said honestly. “Don't try to tell me that you wouldn't be filing for divorce, too, if not for our boys and the timing with Jensen divorcing Danni.”

For the first time in his life, Jared Padalecki was speechless. He stared at his wife wondering what he could possibly say that wouldn't cut like a knife, but would still be honest.

“Yeah,” Gen said with a sad smile, “we'll wait until the publicity of Jensen's divorce dies down before we file. I’ll go ahead and start making arrangements.” She started to walk away.

Jared touched her arm gently, and she stopped. He smiled sadly this time, “I wish I did love you; I do like you, Gen. Things have just gotten so distant between us. We don't have anything in common anymore except Tom and Shep.”

“I know, Jay. You don't have to explain. It's the same for both of us so I do understand. I really am going to miss you, though.”

“We still have the kids. We'll always be part of each other's lives. We just won't be faking it as much.”

Genevieve laughed. “No more tense premieres and public outings.”

“No more loud, irritating laughter from me when you're on the phone.”

“No more nagging about putting the dogs outside.”

“No more combined family holidays,” Jared said and gently pulled his wife into a hug.

“We'll still do that occasionally. We can handle that for the kids. We just don't have to worry about my beauty sleep being interrupted by your snoring.”

Jared let out the his first real laugh since hiatus had begun. “Like you need beauty sleep!”

“Hey! It's hard work for us demons to maintain perfect meatsuits.”

Jared laughed again.

He wasn't able to book his own room that night, but he was trying to arrange one for the next night through the rest of their stay.

Danni walked up and took his phone from him, thanked the clerk, and disconnected. She handed the phone back and held up her hand before he could speak. “Jensen has been doing the same thing. Why not just you and I switch rooms? You room with Jensen, and I’ll room with Gen. Cheaper and easier.”

He looked up to see Jensen give a quick nod behind her. This was maybe going to kill Jared, but he agreed, and roommates were changed.

He hadn't slept in the same bed with Jensen since they were both still living in hotel suites in season two. He felt awkward and anxious.

“Good grief, man, you're so damn tense even the air around you is like a solid wall. I’m scared to walk to close because I might get knocked on my ass. You're not thinking I’m nervous about what you told me, are you?” Jensen confronted him.

Jared chuckled, “You wouldn't let me still hang in your apartment in Vancouver if that were the case, never mind agreeing to room with me now.”

Jensen nodded, “Damn right. So what's got you so stressed?”

Jared could only stare at the floor.

“Ah,” Jensen sighed, “you're thinking about him. Come here, Jay.” Jensen pulled Jared closer to him and began massaging Jared's neck and shoulders. Jensen always gave the best massages, and, before long, the tension was leaving Jared's body.

“I meant what I said, man. You can talk to me about him. What's he like?”

“He makes Dean Winchester look like a chump,” Jared answered.

Jensen mocked gasped. “I cannot believe you just said that to me. Dean Winchester is the sexiest beast around.”

“Sorry, dude, truth hurts.” Jared chuckled.

“Seriously, Jay, is he kind? Generous? Good with kids? Cause I’d hate to have to kick his ass over my boys.”

“He's the kindest, most generous human being I've ever met, and he doesn't even know it. He's absolutely wonderful with kids. His own loves him to death.”

“You gotta tell me who he is so I can have a talk with him. Wouldn't you feel better knowing once and for all if you stand a chance?”

“I already know I don't. You,” Jared swallowed and backtracked, “there's just no way he'd ever be interested in me as a partner.”

“Well, there's his biggest flaw, he's insane.” Jensen slapped Jared on the shoulder. “Let's get some sleep, man. The kids are going to expect happy faces tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Jared said as they stood and headed to bed.

Jared tried hard to keep space between them without it looking like he was trying to keep space between them. It took him a long time to fall asleep. He didn't even realize it took Jensen just as long.

 

The first night of four was difficult, yet at the same time, Jared hadn't slept so well in years. He should have expected that and been prepared to deal with it. It had shocked him so much he nearly grabbed Jensen and kissed him good morning before catching himself and heading quickly for the bathroom. 

The day went better than expected. He wasn't sure if everyone was acting their part or if everyone had come to terms with the reality of the situation. For the moment, though, it didn't matter. The kids were having fun; that was the important thing.

Before he knew it, the kids were falling asleep at the dinner table. Jared and Jensen helped the girls get them to bed. That's when conversation halted. They all knew it would take time. Even if their marriages hadn't been based on love, they were still all friends. They would get through this.

The boys made a hasty but polite retreat to their room and turned in for the night.

Jared jolted up in bed, just barely catching the scream that tried to escape his throat.

Jensen was sitting up beside him an instant later. “Jay? What is it, man? What's wrong?”

“Nightmare,” Jared choked out.

Jensen climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. He quickly returned with a glass of water and urged Jared to drink. “Dream about Gen and the kids?”

“No, the show,” Jared said quietly. 

“Tell me,” Jensen said as he pulled Jared close to him and began rubbing his back.

“Amara. Dean finally gave in to his bond with her. She didn't consume his soul. She put part of herself in Dean, right in front of me, well, Sam. The first thing Dean did was consume Sam's soul. That was the end of everything.”

“It's not going to happen that way, Jay,” Jensen whispered in Jared's ear. “Maybe if it was the last season, but we're coming back for season twelve so Sam and Dean will not go out that way. And hey, even if it did end like that, at least the brothers would be together.”

Jared gave Jensen a half smile in the dim light from the bathroom. “So not what I had in mind, Shackles.”

“Me, either, bro, me either,” Jensen urged Jared to lie back down. “You were about to scream like a girl, weren't you?” he teased.

“Oh, fuck you, man.”

“Nah, nobody else would ever measure up to me, and you'd be miserable for the rest of your life,” Jensen grinned his trouble-making grin.

“One of these days you're going to realize you're not actually Dean Winchester.”

“You're confused, man. It's Dean Winchester that's no Jensen Ackles.”

Jared rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He really tried, but all he kept seeing was Sam losing Dean. “Jense?”

“Yeah?” Jensen mumbled.

“Would it be okay if, I mean, would you mind,” Jared tried to find the words.

Jensen threw his arm over Jared and pulled him closer. “I'm right here, Jay. Sleep now. Everything's okay.”

Jared was sound asleep within minutes. Jensen laid there awake for another hour.

The girls took the kids to a nearby petting zoo after breakfast. The boys were lounging on the deck in the sunshine. Jared spoke just loud enough for Jensen to hear him, “Thanks, man, for not treating me like a kid last night. I dream about the brothers all the time. Don't know why that one got to me so bad.”

Jensen chuckled, “You have no idea how many times I’ve woke up about to scream because I dreamed Dean lost Sammy. Even woke up crying a couple of times over the years. I will never admit that again, and I will tell everyone you're lying if you repeat it.”

Jared laughed. “Fuck, man, sometimes you really do think you're Dean, don't you?”

“Fuck you, man.”

“I don't think that would be wise. You'd fall in love, and I'd fall asleep,” Jared laughed.

“Now who thinks he's a Winchester? I'd be more likely to end up ganked by a demon,” Jensen laughed.

“Not even funny, Ackles,” Jared chastised. It might have worked except for the fact that he couldn't hide his grin.

 

Both the boys were happy to get back to Vancouver and back to work. They weren't very happy to inform their producers that they had both filed for divorce over the break. Or rather, their producers weren't very happy to hear it. They assured them that Jared and Gen would hold off on a public announcement until after media attention on Jensen died down.

“Look at the bright side, Bob,” Jensen winked, “more publicity for the show.”

“I swear, Ackles, if you weren't one of my leads, I’d have killed your ass off years ago,” Bob said.

“Everyone knows you love me. We don't have to hide anymore, Bob. We can tell the world now.” Jensen acted like he was going to kiss Singer on his cheek. Singer pushed him away as he faked anger, threatening to have Dean become Crowley's consort.

“Now that would be huge publicity,” Jared laughed and ducked as Bob threw a pencil at him. The boys headed off to hair and makeup.

“That went better than I expected,” Jared said as they walked.

“Don't let your guard down yet. The network will be calling before the end of the day,” Jensen said.

“You don't seem too worried about it,” Jared remarked.

“I honestly don't care what they think or say except in how it impacts you.”

“I told you not to worry about me.”

“Shut up, you overgrown ass. You'd might as well tell Texas not to be hot in the summer.”

“You're gonna make a damn fine mother one of these days, Shackles.”

Jensen chased Jared the rest of the way to the trailer.

 

February in Vancouver? Cold temperatures? Expected. Blizzard with white out conditions? Not expected.

The boys didn't even bother getting out of bed. There was already four feet of snow on the ground, and it showed no signs of stopping soon. Everyone was snowed in so there was no way they were working today.

The power had gone out the night before, and the apartment building's backup generator hadn't kicked in. The boys had piled all the cover on Jensen's bed and huddled there for warmth.

Jared bitched like a whiny kid. He wasn't about to admit he loved it, at least not out loud.

Jensen bitched because he had no hot coffee and no way to get any in the foreseeable future. 

They had gone from serious bitching about the situation to jokingly bitching about it. Not many people at all would have seen the subtle difference had they been there.

“At least there's plenty of food in the kitchen,” Jared rolled his eyes when Jensen, again, bitched about having no hot coffee.

“Yep, and plenty of hot air from your mouth to cook it. Maybe I can make my coffee that way.”

“Asshat. I'll show you hot air.” Jared pushed Jensen down and started breathing on his neck and in his ear. 

Jensen playfully tried to push him off but Jared wasn't having it. He kept breathing hot and heavy on any patch of Jensen's skin he could get his mouth close to.

“You fucking keep this up, and I’m gonna demand a happy ending, Sasquatch,” Jensen said. His voice was unintentionally almost as deep as Dean's.

Jared, surprised by Jensen's tone of voice, pulled back just enough to take a good look at his friend. Jensen’s face was flushed, and his eyes were dark. Jared could feel his friend's pulse racing and breath nearly hitching. 

Jared was shocked to his soul to realize that this wasn't the first time Jensen had had this reaction to him. In fact, it hit him like a ton of bricks that Jensen looked at him like this often, even during panels at cons sometimes.

He finally found his voice and whispered, “Have I really been that blind?”

Jensen tried to pull away, but Jared wouldn't let him. The older man finally answered softly, “No, Jay, you haven't been blind. You've just had your mind on someone else.”

“I think I have been blind,” Jared said, “I think maybe we both have.” He took advantage of Jensen's surprise and kissed his lips.

Jensen slid his arms further around Jared and pulled him closer. “Have we both been too busy trying not to scare the other off that we didn't see what was right in front of us?”

“I think we have.”

Jensen smiled, “You said years, Jay. How many?”

Jared didn't have to ask what Jensen meant, “Ever since we met.”

“Fuck!” Jensen pulled Jared even closer to him.

“All this time we've wasted,” Jared said.

“No, no we haven't wasted anything. All this time, Jay, it gave us our beautiful children. It gave us an amazing life. It gave us a perfect foundation, our friendship.

“All the work we put into the show, all the time we spent with our children, all the time we spent hanging out together, none of it was wasted,” Jensen said.

“How long for you, Jense?”

“I don't even know. All I can say is that, when we found out we were coming back for season two, my heart melted at the thought that I’d get to keep working and hanging out with you.”

“I love you, Jensen Ackles.”

“I love you , Jared Padalecki.”

The boys laid in each other's arms for a while after that, marveling at what had just come to light and enjoying being together. After a few minutes, Jared softly cleared his throat and said, “Jensen?”

“Yeah, babe?”

Jared's entire body flushed at that one small term of endearment. He didn't hate it. “You said something earlier about a happy ending?”

Jensen smiled, “I was hoping you'd want that.”

“I do want that. I want it a lot.”

Jensen pulled Jared into a deep, loving kiss as he rolled on top of him.


End file.
